


Dangerous

by havensky



Series: Dangerous [1]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Immortals, Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havensky/pseuds/havensky
Summary: Chris Sky, a newcomer to the town of Salem, has known (and crushed on) Sonny Kiriakis for years. When Sonny is kidnapped by one of Chris's jealous exes, it brings Chris together with Paul Narita and Will Horton. But along the way, they encounter someone who hits them with a truth they never expected. And they discover that someone is not who everyone thought they were.





	1. A New Face

**Author's Note:**

> Hint: You will understand some of the details in this story much more if you have read the Immortals series by Alyson Noel. This is pretty much a crossover.

Chris Sky was brand new to the small town of Salem. Despite having just moved there a few days before, he still couldn't bring himself to talk to the one person he was wanting to see more than anyone: Sonny Kiriakis. He hadn't seen Sonny for years, but they used to be friends when they were still in school. Sonny never knew that Chris had a crush on him as well. Chris couldn't bring himself to tell Sonny, and even after all these years, he still was nervous to face him and tell him the truth.

 

He'd never forget the day Sonny called him, nor could he forget the sadness in Sonny's voice. The story Sonny told him didn't even sound possible: his husband, Will Horton, was really alive, but almost immediately fell for Paul Narita and asked Sonny for a divorce. He wanted to be there for Sonny, but at the same time he was apprehensive. He was afraid he'd let it slip that he loved Sonny and ruin their friendship forever.

 

Then came the day Sonny found him. Chris had found an apartment and was still trying to move in what he could of his belongings, when he heard a knock at the door. When he saw it was Sonny, his heart skipped a beat. His face instantly burned a bright crimson. "S--Sonny, hi", he said, unable to control his stutter.

 

"Hey, I heard you were here. I wanted to come and see you", Sonny said. He was confused when he saw the look on Chris's face. It was as if he had just seen a ghost.

 

"You okay?" Sonny asked, concerned.

 

Chris finally managed to giggle, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just--really happy to see you. It's been so long".

 

Sonny smiled, "Yeah, it's only been--what, ten years?"

 

"Seems like much longer when I'm away from you", Chris said, instantly gasping and putting a hand over his mouth.

 

Sonny turned to face him, his face curious, "What?"

 

Chris looked down at the floor, suddenly unable to find his voice. Then he felt Sonny's hand on his shoulder, and he almost lost control. He had to squeeze his eyes tight and bite his lip to keep from freaking out.

 

"Chris, what's going on?" Sonny asked, now realizing there was something more to what was going on.

 

"Sonny, I--", Chris started, feeling the heat rushing to his face when he met Sonny's gaze, "I knew I'd let it slip."

 

All of a sudden, Sonny began to remember everything. He flashed back to that day in gym class back in 11th grade, when Sonny was changing into his gym clothes, and the look on Chris's face. And how weird Chris was acting now.

 

Sonny smiled, "Let what slip?"

 

Chris's gaze fell back toward the floor, "That I--I love you, Sonny".

 

Sonny couldn't help but giggle, "And, um, when exactly did this become a secret?"

 

Chris's face turned pale. "You--you know?", he gasped.

 

Sonny giggled, "Of course I do. You wouldn't be acting like this if you didn't"

 

"I'm so sorry, Sonny. I know this is really bad timing. I know you're going through hell right now", Chris said, "I don't want to make things any harder for you".

 

"It's okay, buddy", Sonny smiled, "You won't".

 

Although Sonny's heart was still with Will, he decided to take Chris out to dinner that night. And still, Chris couldn't contain how nervous he was, but now he was nervous for an entirely different reason. Sonny suspected it was because he was still nervous to be around him, until Chris finally revealed what was making him so uneasy.

 

"Sonny, we really need to go somewhere else"

 

"Why?" Sonny asked.

 

"Because, I feel like somebody is watching us", Chris responded.

 

A sudden rustle in the nearby bushes was all the hint they needed, and Sonny and Chris sped out of Horton Square. Upon arriving back at his apartment, Chris's paranoia began to kick in. _Who was that watching us?_ , Chris thought, _Was it Will? Has he gotten his memories back already?_

 

As he and Sonny caught up with each other, Chris had no idea that a very evil person from his past was about to come back to haunt him.


	2. Something's Not Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past comes back...and the search begins.

A scream suddenly brought Chris out of his sleep. He was convinced he was dreaming. But after that feeling of being watched last night, he almost freaked out when he noticed he was alone. Now he wasn't sure if that scream he heard was from a dream or if it was real. He couldn't remember what he had dreamed about.

 

So he was relieved to see a note from Sonny on the table beside the bed.

 

_Chris,_

_Sorry to leave so suddenly but I had a meeting with my dad. Don't worry, I'm not mad about the fact that you have a crush on me. I don't want to immediately get back into a relationship right now, though. Please understand, I need some time to recover from losing someone I love dearly. But if you ever need anything, call me. I'll be there._

_From, Sonny_

 

Although he was a little disappointed (and slightly embarrassed that he had apparently fallen asleep in Sonny's arms), he understood that Sonny's heart was with Will. He laid the note back on the table and got dressed, wondering what he would do now that he was in a town with a lot of unfamiliar faces.

 

* * *

As he walked through Horton Town Square, he saw Sonny's dad, Justin, sitting a table there. He appeared confused, disoriented, and Sonny was nowhere to be found. Chris's heart began to pound as he approached Justin.

 

"Mr. Kiriakis! What happened? Are you okay?" Chris asked, his voice raising an octave.

 

Justin was clutching the back of his head with a grimace across his face. "Yeah, fine", he said, "I was talking to Sonny and suddenly I got hit in the head with something, and when I got up, Sonny was gone!"

 

Chris's heart sank to his feet. That feeling last night that they were being watched.

 

"Oh my god! I should never have let Sonny leave!" he suddenly yelled, leaving Justin confused.

 

"What are you talking about?" Justin asked.

 

Chris revealed to Justin how he and Sonny had went out for dinner last night and how they had to leave because he thought someone was watching them. "We went back to my apartment last night and when I woke up this morning, Sonny had left a note saying he was coming to meet you".

 

Justin was shocked, "Oh my god. You know what, I'll go to the police. You go tell Will what's happened!"

* * *

_Tell Will what's happened? Why?_ Chris thought, _He won't care because he's too busy trying to get Paul in bed!_

 

Overcome with emotion, Chris knocked frantically on Will's apartment door. From within the apartment, he heard Will say, "Forget it, Sonny! I'm not changing my mind!"

 

Suddenly, enraged beyond reason, Chris opened the door so fast the doorknob almost left a hole in the wall. Will stood up suddenly, looking confused. "Who are you? What do you want?", he screamed, suddenly sounding terrified.

 

Tears filled Chris's eyes as he said softly, "Will, I need your help".

 

"Why? I don't even know you!" Will said, his voice shaking.

 

"I know you don't but--" Chris started, choking back a sob, "Will, it's Sonny".

 

"What? Is this another lame ass attempt to get me back?" Will yelled, "Well, forget it, I love Paul now and I'm not--"

 

"Will, stop it!!" Chris screamed, sounding so angry that Will jumped in surprise, "No, that's not why I'm here. Something bad has happened".

 

Will's heart began to pound. "Oh gosh", he whispered, "He didn't go and hurt himself because I wanted a divorce, did he?"

 

"No, Will", Chris said, his voice calming drastically, "He--Sonny's been kidnapped!"

 

"No", Will said, his voice suddenly strangled and quiet, "No, it's not true!"

 

Tears began to fill his eyes as well. Chris hugged him tightly, "I am so sorry, Will. But don't worry. We are going to find Sonny! Together! Tell Paul what's happened, we need to go!"


	3. The Immortal One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris, Will, and Paul begin to look for Sonny. The identity of the wrongdoer is revealed through a mysterious text message, and our protagonists meet someone who will help them in any possible way.

Several hours went by with no word from Sonny. Chris, Will and Paul had nothing to go on. They had asked so many people if they had seen Sonny, but nobody had. It almost seemed as if the moment Sonny left Chris's apartment, he had disappeared from existence.

 

"Guys, we can't wait for the police to do it. We need to try to find Sonny ourselves!" Paul suggested.

 

"Paul, we can't. We have no leads. We don't know who took him or why. All I know is that whoever was watching us last night had something to do with it", Chris stated, getting Paul and Will's attention immediately.

 

"What do you mean 'us'? And who was watching you?" Will asked.

 

_What does he care if Sonny and I went on a date,_ Chris thought, _he has no right to get mad_. "Sonny and I went--on a date last night so we could catch up some", Chris revealed, "and the whole time we were eating I couldn't shake the feeling of somebody watching us".

 

"Why didn't you go to the police then?" Will asked, tears blurring his vision once again.

 

"Because, I'm naturally paranoid. I couldn't prove anything", Chris responded. Suddenly, Chris's cellphone buzzed. An unfamiliar number had sent him a mysteriously, and chillingly familiar text message.

 

It read: _Happy endings, right?_ The text message had a devil face emoji with it. And suddenly, Chris's whole world came crashing down around him. That was a text message that took him back to the night his friendship with his ex had ended, and how she revealed that she was homophobic. He knew who it was that had been watching him the night before, and now, who it was that had kidnapped Sonny. His head nearly exploded in fury.  
  


"I should have known!" Chris snapped, "The jealous, uber-bitchy Jezebel strikes again!"

 

He fell to his knees and began sobbing. Paul and Will were watching him, worried and confused. "What?! Who?!" Will screamed.

 

"It's--it's my ex girlfriend, Megan!" Chris managed to say, "She's so jealous! Any guy she knows I have a crush on, she tries to hurt! She can't stand it when I'm in love with anybody but her!"

 

Will barely heard anything he said, except for that one word: _crush_. Albeit, will knew he couldn't get upset about it because he was with Paul right now.  
  


Now Paul was angry, "Megan? You mean that girl with the glasses that you were close friends with in high school? The one you dated but you said you weren't really in it because you loved guys? Her?! I knew something was up with that girl!"  
  


"She was always jealous of any guy I loved! And she even texted me one time that 'my kind didn't deserve a happy ending'", Chris said in between sobs.

 

"Come on, guys. Sonny would want us to be strong", Will said, fighting back tears himself.

 

All of a sudden, Chris had flashbacks of a few years ago, when Megan had tried this same stunt with Chris's ex-boyfriend, Ryan. He remembered a dirt road in Massachusetts that had no earthly business being there. He remembered a huge castle-like house at the the end of this dirt road. And he knew where Megan and Sonny were!  
  


He gasped, "Guys, I know where Sonny is! But we've got a long trip to make!"

 

* * *

His Immortal powers now gone, Chris was forced to walk the distance, as he was no longer able to transport himself there. Fortunately, he, Will and Paul didn't go very far before they were stopped by a woman they didn't recognize.  
  


But one thing about her caught their attention, her physical perfection: no wrinkles, no cuts, bumps or impurities of any kind. Chris's mind began to spin. "Are you...Immortal?"

 

"Sure am", the woman replied, "My name's Gina".

 

The name really caught Chris's attention. "Gina? Gina K--Kaus?" Chris stuttered.

 


	4. Anomaly Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finds this forsaken road in Massachusetts, only to discover that everything is not what it seems.

Gina's head tilted sideways in confusion, "Yes, who are you?"

 

"I'm Chris", he answered back, "Chris Sky. I was the guy who brought you back from the other side when you got in that accident. That's why you're Immortal".

 

Gina's eyebrows raised, "Oh my gosh, really?!".

 

The two of them hugged and then Gina made another revelation, "Well, I found you because when I was in the Summerland, I was told by the higher powers that you guys were in trouble and needed help. What's going on?"

 

"We do need help. My psycho ex-girlfriend, Megan, has kidnapped Sonny!" Chris managed to whisper, tears pricking at his eyes once again. Gina's aura, although not visible to the mortals, was burning a raging, molten red. Her eyes widened and she wanted to scream but she managed to keep her cool.

 

"Do you know where she has him?" she asked, forcing herself not to get too angry.

 

"Mansfield, Massachusetts. Where her lair is. It's on 'Anomaly Road', a dirt road that right off Highway 495. It's really hard to miss", Chris gasped out, running hand through his dark purple bangs.

 

Gina couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Wow, that is a long way," she pointed out, "It's looks like I might have to transport us there".

 

With that, Gina huddled together with Will, Chris and Paul. She began to whisper something indecipherable to only herself. Suddenly, as she repeated this phrase over and over, a bright, glowing yellow vortex spiraled up around the four of them. Within moments, they landed on their butts at the very end of the road Megan's lair was located on. They stared at this road, surrounded by trees that lead into forever, it seemed, astonished at what they were seeing. Blinded by rage, Paul was the first to move, "Let's go, guys! Hold on Sonny, we're coming!"

 

Will, Chris, and their Immortal friend, Gina, followed closely behind as they charged down this forsaken road, surrounded by endless forest where a busy highway had just been. To their horror, when they reached the end of the road, there was no castle, nothing at all, except a steep drop that lead to a unmistakably misplaced ocean.

 

Nothing. Except for a note nailed to a tree at the very edge of the cliff. Cautiously, Paul reached out with one hand, his friends holding on to the other, and snagged the note off the tree. Paul was terrified by what he read.

 

Scrawled in blood red ink was a single message: _Nice try, but 'Sonny Bunny' isn't here_

* * *

 

***Megan's POV***

I told you not to be in love with guys, Chris. I told you that you didn't deserve a happy ending, but you're stubborn. Always have been. You always have to have it your way. Not it will cost your everything. Sitting across from me right now is your little cuddle bear Sonny Kiriakis. And while he may be single now, he is still yours and Will's whole world.

 

There is such a thing as revenge, Chris. And as they say, it's a dish best served cold. Chris, you should never have chosen guys over me, no matter how much happier it makes you! I would have been better to you than any guy out there would have. And I'd hate to break it to you, but I didn't ruin our relationship like you claim. _You_ ruined it when you decided to go down this path of sin.

 

Make no mistake about it, I _will_ get my point across one way or the other. Chris, you will learn that there is a such thing as Karma. If you want to be a sinner, then I am the one who shall make you pay for your blatantly immoral ways.

 

And also, by kidnapping Sonny, it will surely make Will want Sonny back, thereby destroying any chance you have of being with him, thereby keeping you single and clearing the way for me to take back what's mine. And once we're back together, Chris, I will never let you leave. You will be mine, forever!

 

You _will_ be mine, Christopher Haven Sky, whether you like it or not!!

 

_Oh fuck, Sonny is awake!_

 

 


	5. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go back to our heroes for this chapter. They get both a text and a call from Megan, and they try to trace the call. What they discover unnerves them and leaves them speechless.

***Back to our heroes***

 

Paul was seeing red, trying to piece together all of this. _Why did this psycho bitch feel the need to do this_ , he thought, _what is it going to accomplish?_

 

Will's heart was snapped right in two. Despite not remembering Sonny and the life he shared with him, he couldn't deny there was definite connection between them. He couldn't hold it in anymore, falling to his knees and beginning to sob. Gina and Chris immediately went to comfort him, both of them fighting back tears as Chris assured Will that they would find Sonny, somehow.

 

As the four of them mourned the fact that they had been lead astray and that they hadn't found Sonny, a person dressed in all black suddenly charged out of the trees and tackled Will from behind. The person began to punch Will repeatedly. In an instant, Chris speared the attacker to the ground and began hammering him. Chris was all over this masked figure until Gina pulled him off, "That's enough, Chris!"

 

"If you EVER touch Will, again, I promise to the Lord himself that I will break you in half, asshole!" Chris screamed, almost feeling steam coming from his ears.

 

The person spit out a tooth onto the ground. "You're a fucking psychopath!"

 

Chris, Will and Gina stood there, unfazed. But something about that voice sounded strangely familiar to Will, as if he had heard it somewhere before.

 

Chris turned back as Will wiped blood from a cut on his lip. "Will, I am so sorry!" Chris said, feeling stupid.

 

"What are you sorry for?", Will said, playfully punching Chris's arm, "That jerk had that coming! But we gotta find Sonny!"

 

With that, the group wondered what their next move could possibly be. Where else could they look? Then Chris's phone buzzed again. And he cried out in distress when he saw the new text from Megan.

 

Is was a photo of Sonny sitting in a chair with his hands tied behind it and a piece of tape over his mouth. Chris showed the picture to his friends, and lost his cool.

 

"Sonny!" he cried out, the single word echoing through the endless forest.

 

"I don't...I don't believe this", Gina whispered, "Is there any low she won't stoop to? She is just going to rub it in that we can't find him!"

 

The group almost lost hope, until Megan made a big mistake. She called Chris's phone. Since Will now had Chris's phone, he answered the call and was mortified to hear Sonny's muffled pleas in the background.

 

"Shut up, Sonny!" a voice yelled harshly, "Hello, Will, it's Megan!"

 

Will put the call on speaker so Chris, Gina and Paul could hear it. As Will and Chris talked to Megan, Paul was on the phone with the Mansfield Police Department as they attempted to trace the call.

 

The officer's response stunned Paul: "That call is coming from right next to you guys!"

* * *

Once Megan had ended her call to Will, Paul revealed what the police officer had said. It was then that Chris remembered something else about Megan: her powers had evolved beyond what a Level 1 Immortal was capable of. She had the power to make whole areas of land invisible with a literal flick of her wrist.

 

Chris turned around, and Paul, Will, and Gina watched on stunned as he walked right over the edge of the cliff! They were speechless. Chris was walking on air, it seemed!

 

"They ARE here! The lair IS here!" Chris informed them, then revealing Megan's abnormal powers. Cautiously, Will, Gina and Paul followed him, amazed that everything was there, they just couldn't see it.

 

"My god, so Sonny is here!" Will cried, unable to hide the crack in his voice.

 

Chris started to feel around, trying to locate the door of Megan's lair. And when he located it, all of the pent up anger and frustration of years of psychological and emotional abuse at the hands of Megan exploded out of him. He broke through the door, and Megan was surprised to see her ex had found her!

 

"MMMPPHH!" Sonny cried under his gag, stunned as well that someone had finally found him.


	6. The Battle of the Immortals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clash between two Immortal beings commences! The masked attacker from identifies himself, and a new face lends a helping hand!

When Gina appeared, Megan froze in horror. "Gina!" she screamed in shock.

"Well, if it isn't my old nemesis, Zoey, Anita, Morgan, Katheryn...or should I say Megan?", Gina smirked, seeing the near-panic in Megan's eyes.

"You two know each other?", Will balked in disbelief.

"Sure do. This isn't the only life we've been enemies in. In every one of our lives I've been the reason for her downfall", Gina bragged, knowing that gave her the clear upper hand in the battle about to take place. While Megan stared down Gina, Paul and Chris attempted to untie Sonny. Sonny grunted out something under the tape gag. Megan smirked, "Oh, that won't be necessary".

Suddenly, the same masked figure from earlier appeared behind Paul and put a knife up to his neck. Seeing that figure again made Will's blood boil. "You! You son of a bitch!" Will growled. He hadn't forgotten their earlier encounter when his lip had been busted open. He charged the hooded figure, only to miss and crack his head on the wall. A loud thud echoed through the lair and Will fell unconscious to the floor.

"No! Will!" Chris screamed, instantly rushing over to his fallen friend.

Megan chuckled evilly. This enraged Gina, who went straight away for Megan's solar plexus chakra, which would turn her to ash and send her Immortal soul to the infinite darkness of the Shadowland. It was all for naught, however, as Megan managed to gain the upper hand over Gina.

As Megan and Gina battled, the masked figure tied Will, Paul, and Chris up right next to Sonny. At the same time, Megan threw Gina to the floor with great force. It didn't seem to bother Gina, however, because she bounced back up almost immediately and speared Megan through the wall behind her.

Meanwhile, Chris, Will, Sonny and Paul watched on in shock as the masked figure removed the mask, revealing Brian underneath!

Brian?! "That's right, boys. I was in on it, all along! If I can't have Sonny, nobody can", Brian sneered.

But what Brian and Megan didn't know was that Gina was prepared for such a situation. She had called her boyfriend, T.J. Perkins, ahead of time. T.J. was watching through a window, waiting for the right moment. Then came the moment that Megan and Gina's battle became so out of control that Megan accidentally struck Brian hard in the face and knocked him out.

T.J. saw his chance. He jumped in through the open window and ran over to untie Sonny, Paul, Will and Chris. Will appeared unsteady and disoriented. Brian was now up, and Paul and T.J. went after him. Brian ran out of the lair with Paul and T.J. close behind.

Gina and Megan's battle spilled back into the living area. Chris, Will and Sonny were unsure what to do. They knew they were no match for Megan's next-level Immortal powers. Megan managed to lift Gina up over her head, preparing to finish her off. Suddenly, another woman appeared out of nowhere, driving her fist right into Megan's heart chakra.

Gina fell to the floor, barely affected, but surprised at who she saw, "Isa!"

She hadn't seen Isa since they were both still mortals, before traumatic events occurred that ultimately lead to their physical immortality.

"Gina! I will get you next time!", Megan threatened, as her body cracked and crumbled until it was dust, her soul going into the realms of the Shadowland.

While Will followed Isa and Gina to go get Paul and T.J. so they could go back to Salem, Chris and Sonny were motionless, still trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"Well", Sonny finally said, breaking the silence, "We better follow them".

As Sonny started to walk away, Chris grabbed the sleeve of his sweater, "No, Sonny, wait".

Sonny looked confused. Chris's eyes started to water, "I am so sorry I ever got you into this mess".

Sonny lifted his head up by the chin, "You need to stop blaming yourself when something bad happens. None of this is your fault".

"Yes it is, because Megan is my ex. And I--I just hate it when stuff like this happens to you. Because I--I love you, Sonny", Chris said again. Sonny smiled to hear his friend finally say those words, but he was surprised when Chris suddenly pressed his lips to Sonny's.

"Whoa, wait. Wait", Sonny said, slowly pushing Chris away, "You know we can't do this".

Chris was stunned, "I'm sorry, S--Sonny. I don't know what came over me".


	7. Hospital Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny and Chris begin to go a little farther, only to discover that something is very wrong. An unexpected, unforeseen hospital visit is made, and Will surprises everyone.

"I'm really sorry", Chris repeated, "It's just I've wanted this for so long, and I guess I kinda got caught up in the moment, and--and--"

Chris began to babble and stutter, his cheeks flushing scarlet red, a bashful smile crossing his face. Sonny had to bite his bottom lip to keep from laughing. Sonny affectionately touched Chris's face. "Please, Sonny", Chris begged, the desperation and pure lust in his voice.

Sonny returned the kiss, getting a groan out of Chris. Together they fell back onto a nearby couch with Sonny on top. Sonny raised up briefly. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Chris didn't need to say anything. The look in his eyes was all the answer Sonny needed. Sonny took off his sweater and leaned back over Chris. As their mouths explored each other, Chris reached his hands down the back of Sonny's jeans and gently squeezed his ass cheeks.

Sonny moaned into the kiss before sitting up, surprised. "Hey, watch it, mister", he giggled.

Sonny then tore off Chris's shirt and proceeded to lick and kiss his way down Chris's body, all the while rubbing Chris's cock through his jeans. Just as Sonny began to undo the button on Chris's jeans, T.J. came walking back in.

"Hey guys, a helicopter just came and--Oh my god!! Oh, I'm sorry!", T.J. yelled in surprise.

Chris and Sonny stared at T.J., their mouths hanging open, knowing they were busted. "T.J., please God, do not tell Will", Chris managed to say.

"Oh, don't worry, I can't", T.J. said, his tone suddenly serious as the look on his face, "Because a helicopter just showed up and took Will to a hospital".

Sonny jumped off of the couch, "Oh my god! What happened to Will?"

"Gina said she thinks he might have a concussion. She saw him smash his head on the wall earlier", T.J. said, "I'm sorry, guys".

Sonny had to fight the sudden wave of nausea that hit him. He had to prop himself up on a table to keep from falling over. "But Gina's ready to transport everyone back to Salem now, if you're ready", T.J. said sadly.

Sonny and Chris slowly nodded, and followed T.J. outside where Gina, Isa and Paul were waiting. They all huddled together, and that familiar blinding vortex swirled around them, bringing back to the middle of Horton Town Square.

* * *

"Can we go see him, Gina?", Sonny asked.

"Scratch that, Sonny. You guys go see him, I'll stay here", Chris says, "I can't face him right now, especially what we just did".

"What? What did you guys do?" Gina asked. Chris slapped himself in the face for being such an idiot.

"Sonny and I--kissed and we may have even...made out a little", Chris admitted, cringing as he pictured what Will's reaction to that might be.

Gina's eyebrows raised up, "Oh my gosh, _really_? Don't worry, Chris. Will is a sweet guy, I am sure he will understand".

Chris managed a slight smile at that, but nonetheless, he decided to stay behind. "You and Will have gone through too much heartbreak", he said to Sonny, "I can't stand in the way of that, nor do I want to. I know you'll be happier with Will than you'll ever be otherwise".

* * *

It seemed like an eternity that Will was in that hospital bed. One day, he opened his eyes to see Sonny sitting in a chair next to the bed reading a magazine. Will blinked a couple times, thinking that this concussion was making him hallucinate.

"S-Sonny", Will grunted out, praying and hoping that Sonny was really there.

Sonny looked up from his magazine, and gasped when he saw Will smiling back at him. For the first time in months, it seemed Will was happy to see him.

"Hey, Will", Sonny whispered, reaching out, grabbing Will's hand and pressing a soft kiss to the back of it, "How you feeling?"

Will smiled again, "I'm much better now that you're here, baby".

That reply made Sonny's pulse quicken. Will just called him _baby_. Sonny looked up at Will, his eyes wide and teary, "Will, do you--"

He couldn't even finish the statement. He was so overcome with emotion already.

"Do I remember anything? Yes, baby I do. Wow, just think. The last time you came to see me in a hospital was right after Ari was born. I can't believe she's going to be five this year!"

Sonny clasped a hand over his mouth to keep from crying out. He let the tears start coming. "Oh my god, Will, you can remember!", he whispered.

Will reached over, gently wiping the tears away from Sonny's face, "Hey, hey. Don't cry, Sonny".

Sonny smiled, "I'm just so happy that you are okay and that you can remember everything".

"Yes, baby, I'm fine. The nurse says I'm gonna make a full recovery and I should be out of here by the end of the week".


	8. Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new relationship begins. Will comes home from the hospital, and Chris finally reveals the truth to Will, but the reaction is not one that he expected.

Chris sat in his room at his desk, his mind racing, guilt tearing up his mind, as he tried to write in his journal.

_Saturday, March 3_

_Today is the day. According to Sonny, Will should be coming home from the hospital today! And Sonny says his memories are back, too! I can't wait to see him, but at the same time, I am really apprehensive about it. I have never been known for hiding secrets very well. That's what got me into this mess, anyways. I am so scared about how Will is going to react when I tell him what Sonny and I did. I hope Gina is right that he is understanding and he won't get mad. But you know me, I am as paranoid as they come. Who is he going to be mad at? Me? Sonny? Both of us? I'm not sure. I don't really know Will that well, so I don't know. But I have to move on from Sonny. I'm thinking about trying to hook up with Paul. He's hot, he's adorable. Not to mention he's a really great guy. Oh crap, somebody knocked on the door. That should be Will, coming to knock my teeth down my throat. Wish me luck!  
_

Chris slowly stood up from the desk. Another knock. "Chris, it's Paul. You home?"

_Wow, perfect timing!_

Chris breathed a sigh of relief, and opened the door. "Oh, Paul, thank God it's you".

"You thought it was Will, didn't you?" Paul asked, and Chris nodded slowly. "Relax, Chris, Will's not going to hurt you", Paul assured him, patting him on the arm.

Chris breathed deep, "Paul, I'm glad you're here. There's something I need to talk to you about"

"Okay", Paul nodded, prompting Chris to continue.

"I was thinking earlier. Me and you have known each other for years. But all this time we never really _knew_ each other, so to speak", Chris said, managing a smile.

Paul smiled too, and suddenly that smile made Chris want to melt. "What are you saying?", Paul asked.

Chris couldn't stop himself from blushing. "I...I wanna get to kn--know you a little m--more", he stuttered.

Paul giggled, "You're stuttering. And blushing. Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Chris looked over at Paul and put a hand on his knee. "Yes, Paul. Will you--will you go out with me?"

Chris was surprised when Paul suddenly hugged him tight.

"Of course I will. And, um, sorry to ruin the moment but I heard about what happened with Sonny", Paul said.

Chris giggled, "Careful, you'll end this relationship before it ever starts".

"Hey, I think it's about time we both got over Sonny. And Will too", Paul says, giving Chris a _don't deny it, you know you love Will too_ kind of look. 

 

* * *

 

Later in the day, Gina, Isa, Paul and Chris were all sitting together in Horton Town Square talking to each other, hoping Sonny was telling the truth and that everything was as it should be again.

When Will and Sonny walked into Horton Town Square, it was as if time suddenly slowed down. When Will's memories returned, clearly so did his indescribable love and passion for Sonny. It was a beautiful sight to see these two walking together in unison, as if they had never broken up at all. It almost put tears in the eyes of their friends.

"I'm back!" Will giggled, making a funny smile and putting his hands up in the air. They must've talked for hours, even after the sun had long set.

Later that night, Chris was sitting in the park with Paul, looking back on what a day they had just lived. Will walked into the park, taken aback by the look of sudden fright on Chris's face.

"Hey, Chris. Um, Sonny says you have something you need to tell me", Will said.

Chris was suddenly forcing himself not to hyperventilate. "I do", he said.

Paul kissed Chris's cheek. "I'll give you to a minute", he says before leaving the park.

Chris's eyes peered sadly down at the ground, his voice trembling as he said, "I did something terrible, Will".

Will was almost tentative to ask, "What? What could possibly be bothering you so much?"

His gaze never leaving the ground, Chris finally managed to admit what he'd done, "Will, I--I kissed Sonny."

Will felt like he had been hit by a ton of bricks. His heart and mind were racing. Why would Chris do something like this? He wanted to be mad, but part of him was saying he had no right to get mad at all.

"Well, I guess I can't get mad at you. I mean, I was a jerk to Sonny", Will said, "He deserves better than me, anyway. If you want Sonny, you can have him".

Will starts to walk away, feeling guilty about all the pain he'd caused Sonny, but Chris grabbed his sleeve. "No, Will, stop!" he pleaded.

Will heard the pure emotion in his voice and had to turn around.

"Don't. I'm trying to get over Sonny, because I want you to be with him. Can't you see? He's happiest when he's with you. You are his everything, Will. He's said this to me. You deserve him infinitely more than I do", Chris said, his eyes begging Will to do the right thing.

 

* * *

 

 

Will and Sonny were rolling around on the bed, moaning into each other's mouths as they kissed.

Sonny giggled, "My goodness, you're eager tonight!"

Will's baby blue eyes locked on his, "Did you really mean all that?"

Sonny looked confused, "Mean what, baby?"

Will said, "When I talked to Chris earlier and he told me what happened, he told me you said you were happiest with me, and that I was your everything".

Sonny blushed, "I did say that. I am happiest with you, Will. And you _are_ my everything".

Will smiled at Sonny, and Sonny could feel his heart melt.

"I missed you so much", Sonny whispered, pulling Will closer to him and kissing his lips.

 

Then Will said something that nearly made Sonny's heart stop.

"Will you marry me, Sonny?"

 

"What?" Sonny gasped, making sure he had heard right.

Will reached over to the nightstand and opened the drawer, pulling out a small black box.

 

Will pulled Sonny to the edge of the bed as he got on one knee on the floor. "I said, Jackson Steven Kiriakis, will you marry me?"

Sonny felt tears streaming down his cheeks, "Oh my god, Will. Yes! Yes, I will marry you!!"

 

Sonny kissed Will again. "You know something else?", Will asked.

"What?", Sonny whispered.

Will smiled, "You're my everything, too"


End file.
